1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tool for machining a bore. The tool comprises a honing tool wherein the tool has a tool shaft for transmitting a rotary movement and an oscillating movement in the direction of the axis of the bore.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,476 describes a method for deburring honed bores. The tool for performing this method has a guide rod which is arranged in the bore during machining of the bezel in order to ensure excellent concentricity of the bore and of the bezel. According to this method, in a first machining step the bore is produced and in a second step a bezel having a first cone angle is machined, wherein subsequently the bezel is completed by machining the final cone angle in a third machining step. This method is time-consuming and cost-intensive because either the tool must be changed or separate stations for machining and for deburring of the bore must be provided.